


Under Strict Supervision

by lucymonster



Series: Reylo snippets [9]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Lives, Collars, Extra Treat, F/M, Gentle femdom, Masturbation, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: A Force-suppressing collar helps put Rey's friends at ease around the newly redeemed Ben.It also has some other side effects.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, implied Poe/Ben/Rey
Series: Reylo snippets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318712
Comments: 24
Kudos: 94
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Under Strict Supervision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosaleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosaleen/gifts).



The heavy steel collar encircles Ben’s throat and locks with a sound like a stun baton meeting skin. His thoughts are a million miles away from armories or riot control tactics.

‘There you are,’ Rey says, hand resting on the latch with fingers brushing the nape of Ben’s neck. ‘Total Force suppression. For as long as this collar is fitted, he can’t use his powers. I’m the only one who can unlock it. Happy now?’

‘A little happier, yeah,’ says Poe. His eyes on Ben are wary. ‘Fine – he can come with us as long as he keeps it on. But you don’t take your eyes off him, alright? I’ll trust him once I’ve personally seen him not murder anyone. Until then, he only boards my ship under strict supervision.’

‘Don’t worry. He won’t leave my sight for an instant.’

Ben could point out the prohibitive challenge of proving a negative, or the current clear evidence of his not-murdering skills as he stands in his harmless place by Rey’s side. He’s too busy feeling grateful that his long, loose sweater and Poe’s lack of Force sensitivity mean no one but Rey can sense the wave of arousal washing over him. He’s shackled like an untrained pet, with Rey holding his leash so all the world can see who he belongs to. He’s kenneled on a cramped ship full of recently ex mortal enemies at the mercy of a woman strong enough to crush him one-handed in his weakened state. At any moment she could pull the collar tight, cut off his airflow, make him drop to his knees and plead for leniency at her feet…

‘It’s not supposed to be a sex game,’ she tells him later, laughing, when they’re crammed together in the ship’s tiny one-man refresher cabin. ‘It’s a safety measure. Poe has plenty of good reasons not to trust you.’

‘Then he’ll be glad you’re watching me so closely.’ In the tiny mirror he can see Rey’s face as she presses up behind him, arms wrapped around his middle, standing on tip-toes to look over his shoulder while he jerks himself off for her. He’s trying to imitate her composure. Failing badly. The warmth in her eyes, the cold pressure at his throat, the impossibly close quarters and her firm embrace – it’s all too much. He’s never been so desperate in his life.

‘Poe has no idea you’re this easy to handle.’ Smiling, Rey runs a hand up his body and hooks two dexterous fingers inside his collar. It pulls tight, pressing on his Adam’s apple until his eyes start to water and the world looks hazy. ‘Maybe we should show him how eager you are to comply with his conditions, hm? Anything to put him at ease.’

The mental image tips him over. Ben’s mind blanks out with the force of his orgasm, and when comes back, sticky and gasping for breath, he hears Rey say: ‘I’m sure he’d enjoy the show. I know I do.’


End file.
